Magic of a kind
by nethra b
Summary: Elena mystified by the sun bird oracle's prophecy embarks on a journey with true friends and newfound allies to defeat Shuriki and protect Avalor . She discovers unknown connections and exotic magic and the power of love along the way.


**Elena of avalor – MAGIC OF A KIND**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a warm spring day in for the annual spring fair had begun. The Via Mercando was bustling with princess Elena Castillo Flores was gazing out of her balcony ,reflecting

on recent events. It had been a year since she became the crown princess and she was getting real good at ruling. And then she had embarked on her greatest quest to

Vaistrella.

The words of the sun bird oracle was still on her mind. Elena had been thinking about the darkness coming to her for quiet a while had been really worried about it but she

knew that her friends and family would be there for her no matter what. Then Elena heard a knock on her door and Isabel walked in. "Elena we're supposed to be visiting the

town square for the spring 'nt you ready?"she asked. "Coming isa "Elena replied and grabbed her scepter.

"You,me Naomi and Gabe are taking one and Abulo have already , Esteban and Olivia will take the second carriage"Isabel rambled two sisters reached the palace gates and

boarded the coach. "Hi Elena, pretty excited huh?"asked Naomi."yeah" answered Elena "It's been years since Avalor celebrated a spring fair.I'm sure that everyone's gonna

enjoy it". "Well,you can say that again.I'm probably going to win all the tossing games"mused Gabe. The quartet continued chatting during the ride to the Via Mercando.

* * *

The square was really colourful as most of the merchants had set up their tents. Sweet music was heard in every corner of the fair and the delicious smell of extravagant

sweets and chocolate filled the air. Elena was elated to see all the smiling avalorans and she decided thart she wasn't going to let anything worry her that day. She

immediately began checking out all stall.

"It's nice to see everyone so happy isn't it Elena "asked Naomi. "It is" agreed Elena. Gabe was jesting with some royal guard pals of his. Isabel had turned her attention to a

book shop and was checking out some manuals.

"There you are mija"came a voice . Luisa and Francisco were approaching the scattered group. "We were looking everywhere for you Elena !" said Francisco. "We just

arrived Abulo "said Elena . "And we're having a lot of fun "added Isabel ."Good. I was thinking of setting up a pan dulce stall . At a low price , of course "said Luisa ."Well

you'll have all the fair goers to yourself then" giggled Naomi. The group began discussing the possibilities of Luisa's idea.

All of a sudden a whirlwind of a girl raced past Elena. The princess couldn't see her face but the back of the girl's head was clearly visible. She looked a bit like Elena herself.

Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a long pony tail . A guitar swung across her back and she was wearing a short yellow dress with a red sash and a pair of comfortable

leather walking shoes. There was an extraordinary glowing golden strip down the back of her hair. She was maybe sixteen or seventeen.

Following her was a young boy about thirteen years of age . He had dark brown hair and a guitar identical to the girl's swung across his looked Avaloran but Elena hadn't seen

them before. Who were they and why was there a glow on the girl's hair ? Did they have any connection to the darkness coming to get her ?All of these things muddled

Elena's head when the strumming of a guitar reached her ears.

 **Chapter 2**

Elena hurried towards the center of the crowd which had gathered in the middle of the square . A long line of people with musical instruments were milling around. Elena

caught sight of the girl in the line , but before she could approach her , Naomi made a shout of surprise .

"Hey , check out the prize for the music contest " she exclaimed . " It's a life size chocolate sculpture of you Elena " . "What! " said Elena ."It looks gorgeous . I wonder who'll

win , Though " Said Isabel . "Ladies and gentlemen , Your attention please ! " yelled the commentator . " The avaloran music mania is about to begin. All the contestants Are

supposed to sing their original song on the given topic . So hopefully Everyone here is Avaloran at heart . One by one please singers " "Wonder what the topic is ."

commented Francisco who had a passion for music . 'And your topic is THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP !" "Easy " murmured Elena .

Most of the contestants were pretty good . Some got stuck in the middle . Extempore singing was not easy for awesome musicians who needed a lot of practice and rehearsal

. Finally it was the mysterious girl's turn .She and the boy were apparently performing a duet. Beautiful Avaloran music reached the audience's ears . And then the song

started.

" _It's not just a word_

 _It's a powerful part of your heart_

 _Where you can be you….._

 _I still remember the day when I first met you_

 _So lonely and cold_

 _So I tried some warmth and avaloran truth_

 _My true friend_

 _If I could make a wish right now_

 _I would wish for a friendship so dear_

 _With a true true friend like you…._

 _For the power of friendship is so great it overrules…_

 _It's higher than the tallest peak_

 _Clearer than the sea and tides_

 _Fiercer that the strongest storm_

 _A power so divine…_

 _It's the greatest weapon ever made_

 _A true and destined star_

 _The power of friendship_

 _The power of friendship_

 _The power of friendship…"_

Thunderous applause followed . " and there we have the winning duo "

 **Chapter 3**

Elena didn't know if it was the girl's voice or her way of handling the guitar but that was literally the best on the spot performance of true avaloran music she ever saw of an

original song. " what a brilliant duet " exclaimed Francisco . " They are surely one of a kind ! " . A lot of people were congratulating the pair who looked overwhelmed . "best

prize ever eh " whispered the boy . "Perfect "agreed the girl with a grin. " Teresa and Harold , come and collect your prize , a life size chocolate sculpture of our crown

princess !" "Come on " said Elena as she dragged her Naomi and Gabe to the winners .

" That was a striking performance " said Elena to The Flustered Girl. "Oh , my goodness , Crown princess Elena " she said as she curtsied gallantly and nudged the boy to

bow. "Thank You ". " Oh , There's no need . " replied Elena . " I'm Teresa and this is Harold " introductions commenced . "are you new to Avalor " asked Elena . " Kind of . We

were here on certain business and the fair was irresistible ". Was the reply . "I know what you mean " said Elena. "but you do look Avaloran " she added . "oh , My mother

was Avaloran " she said casually. All of them began chatting . Then "would you like our royal wizard to freeze the sculpture for you . He's on his way here right now " Elena

offered . " we can take care of that can't we qibs " she said with a wink at Harold ." But we would like to meet your Royal wizard yes " she added . All of a sudden there was a

crashing noise of a royal carriage .

Esteban looked shaken. " I am never letting you Drive with magic again " he roared . " you were the one who wanted to go faster . " Mateo retorted . " Hey Elena " he said

with his signature grin . Elena loved that look and grinned back. " Hey , Teresa This is our Royal wizard " Said Naomi. " A bit unstable but really talented " added Gabe . "

Mateo " exclaimed Teresa . "Teresa " said Mateo Startled. "You know each other " said a confused Naomi. But before they could answer , Esteban yelled " YOU , GIRL" with

rage. " SOMEONE CATCH HER, GABRIEL DO SOMETHING " . Before anyone could do anything to accede the chancellor's orders Teresa and Harold had vanished.


End file.
